Getting Back Together
by hot-chick1
Summary: REWRITING started! Please read this is a sequal fic to Inuyasha? In love? Chapter 1 UPDATED!
1. Huh?

_Chapter 1__**ORIGINAL**__: Huh?_

Inu yasha and the gang were walking through the woods when a demon, yet again, tried to steal the shikon jewel. Inu yasha fought him off with no trouble but that wasn't the end of the gang's trouble.

"Inu yasha and Kagome have been acting quite weird here lately. It's like they actually care for _one__ another," said Shippo looking at Inu yasha and Kagome who were holding hands._

"Well something happen between them, Shippo. Now they are actually civil towards one another." Said Miroku. "And if you want know something, I think that they did a lot more than what I seen?"

"What do you mean?" asked Shippo innocently.

"I mean that they," he was cut short by Sango hitting Miroku over the _head__ with a big __rock__. " What the hell was that for?"_

"You know very well what that was for!" screamed Sango.

" No I don't what was _it__ for!?"_

"Miroku, you can't be that dense, can you? Agh! Come on you were not going to tell this sweet little boy about that. He is way too young, for the way you would explain it anyway." Sango exclaimed.

"Oh come on, you know that I was just playing. Sweetie, Please?" Miroku said with puppy eyes drawing Sango close for a kiss.

"Well, ok. But for doing that no kiss, that is, unless you can catch me!" She yelled running away for Miroku.

Inu yasha and kagome were listening to the whole conversation. They look at each other smiling. When inu yasha seen an evil grin on kagome's face.

"You would dare!" he screamed.

"Oh wouldn't I? SIT!" she screamed and run off.

"KAGOME! I'm going to get you far that."

"Only if you catch me." Kagome added.

"Well I thing I going to go visit my friend that lives near here. You guy are freaking me out." Said Shippo heading in the other direction.

The sun was setting as the couples finally stopped their game. They lay there, watching the sunset. It was a beautiful arrangement of pinks, purples, and yellow's. Inu yasha wrapped his arm around kagome and Miroku did the same to Sango. The couples were looking at each other and as the sun set their lips touched. But Sango wasn't happy with the kiss as she had been so may time before. 'What is wrong with me?' Sango thought to herself as they all drifted of into peaceful slumber.  


_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_  
Well what do you think of this chapter? I'm afraid it isn't as good as my other story. PLEZ! Read and Review! Chapter 2 is coming soon!_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Chapter 1 **rewrite**: Huh?

Inuyasha and the gang are traveling across the countryside; demons attacking, Kagome screaming, Shippo hiding, Miroku groping, Sango slapping, and Inuyasha defeating the demon. Just a typical day for our band of hero's, little did they know though, their troubles would become far worse than that.

"Inuyasha and Kagome have been acting weird. They ain't themselves!" said Shippo.

"What do you mean, Shippo?" Sango asked smiling.

"Well, look!" Shippo exclaimed pointing to the two. Looking up Miroku and Sango saw that Inuyasha and kagome we're walking side bye side, holding hands.

"Well something happen between them, Shippo. Now they are actually civil towards one another now." Miroku explained. "And if you want know something, I think that they did a lot more than what I seen?"

"What do you mean?" asked Shippo innocently.

"I mean that they," he was cut short by Sango hitting Miroku over the head with a big rock. "What the hell was that for?"

"You know very well what that was for!" screamed Sango.

"I was merely trying to teach Shippo about the ways of life and the beautiful process that it takes."

"Miroku, you are not going to tell this sweet little boy about that. He is way too young," Sango exclaimed. "for the way you would explain it anyway."

"Oh come on, you know that I was just playing." He said with that smirk that he always has trying to draw Sango into a kiss.

"Well, ok. But for doing that no kiss, that is, unless you can catch me!" She yelled running away for Miroku.

Inuyasha and Kagome were listening to the whole conversation. They look at each other smiling. When Inuyasha seen an evil grin on Kagome's face.

"K'gome? What are you think?"

"Oh nothing." Kagome said doing the 'innocent-little-girl' pose. With out saying the words the mouthed sit boy.

"You wouldn't dare!" he screamed.

"Oh wouldn't I?!" she grinned evilly.

"K'gome, no! Please!?" Inuyasha pleaded holing his ear and running off.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome said sweetly, "Inu-chan, SIT BOY! SIT! SIT! SIT!

"KAGOME! I'm going to get you far that."

"Only if you catch me." Kagome added running away with Sango as the two mean try to catch them.

"Well I think I going to go play for a little while. You guys are freaking me out." Shippo said heading in the other direction.

Gaining speed Inuyasha ran ahead jumping into trees and landing just in front of Kagome making her crash into him and they tumbled to the ground and rolling down a small hill, landing at the bottom laughing.

The sun was setting as the couples finally stopped their game. They lay there, watching the sunset. It was a beautiful arrangement of pinks, purples, and yellow's. Inuyasha wrapped his arm around Kagome and Miroku did the same to Sango. Miroku kissing Sango's neck leading trails to her ear and mouth but she wasn't enjoying them like she had before. 'What's wrong with me?' She thought to herself as she settled back on Miroku's shoulder and watched as the first star appeared.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ok this is the Rewrite. Please tell me which one is better. Yes they ain't that long but give me a break. This is my 2nd story I ever wrote and I don't wanna change it too much.


	2. The truth revealed!

Chapter 2: The truth revealed!  
  
Sango awoke to find that they fell asleep in the field. When she looked over at Inu yasha and Kagome to find that they weren't there. 'They must have snuck off. They act like love struck puppies. Ha. That's funny, Inu yasha is a puppy, well a dog, but oh well.' She looked at Miroku, 'He's so peaceful. Why don't the kisses he gives me feel the way use to? OH! NO! No I'm not. I love Miroku, don't I?' Sango was confused now. Did she love Miroku or is it just lust. 'OH MY! I'm in love with someone else! * Pause * But who?' She lied there thinking when she felt Miroku start to stir.  
  
"Sango? What's wrong?" asked a sleepy Miroku.  
  
"Oh, nothing. I just couldn't sleep. Well I'm going to go for a walk. I'll be back."  
  
"I'll come with you."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Do you have any idea what's wrong with them two?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Feh! What do I care. It up to them what they do, that is now that I've got you." Said Inu yasha.  
  
"Inu yasha, this is no time for that, but back to Sango and Miroku. You don't think that Sango loves someone else do you?"  
  
"I'm not sure but all I know is that she don't get aroused like she use to."  
  
"HOW WOULD YOU KNOW THAT!" screamed a blushing kagome.  
  
"You can't be that stupid can you? Hello! My sense of smell! Duh!"  
  
"Oh yeah, I forgot. * Pause * Inu yasha! Look! A hot spring let go in."  
  
"Kagome, I don't wannahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" screamed a half-dog demon as he fell in. "Why the hell ya do," he paused when he saw the lust in kagome's eyes.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
"Inu yasha, I love you. Please?"  
  
That was all that was said as kagome walked into the spring. She sat down beside him and they looked into each other's eyes. Inu yasha wrapped his arms around kagome, neither spoke for quite a while. Then, "K'gome, I love you too. And I'll never leave you." (= K'gome is Inu yasha's nickname for her. =) With that Inu yasha drew her close and kissed her. Slowly leading trails of hot kisses down her jaw line, to her neck, and to her collarbone.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sango was trying to get rid of Miroku so she could think, but not having much luck, "SANGO! WAIT!" yelled a tired Miroku, "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"There is! I know there is! This is not the Sango that I fell in love with!"  
  
And with that Sango broke down and cried. "MIROKU! I love you too, but I don't know what's wrong with me. It seems that your kisses," she paused. She didn't want to tell him the truth, "err, it seems you don't like my kisses anymore. Look I just need to be alone for a little while so, go on back. I'll be back soon."  
  
When he was out of hearing distance she thought of who it could be, then it hit,  
  
"INU YASHA!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well what do you think? She is in love with Inu yasha. But don't worry Inu yasha and kagome will not break up. INU AND KAG all the way! But I am sorry for having this chappie more about Inu yasha and Kagome instead of Sango and Miroku. It ties into my story later, I swear! R/R Plez.  
  
I like to thank sango333 for the idea of making Sango fall in love with someone else!  
  
* Big round of applause * YEA!!!!! Yip Pee!! Wahoo!! * Clap, Clap * (= ^.~ =) 


	3. What the Hell!

Authors Note:  
  
This will be the Rated R Chappie. This is gonna be weird. Sango feels jealous, beats up kagome, and RAPES Inu yasha! Weird I know but Hey! It makes a good story line.  
  
Chapter 3: What the Hell!  
  
Inu yasha and Kagome were in the hot spring kissing when Inu yasha starts slowly removing kagome's shirt. Kagome feels Inu yasha's claws graze her back. She has come to be use to that, and now she loves it. "Inu yasha," was all she could get out. Inu yasha knew that he had her so he went further. He slowly began to massage her back. Kagome love it and then made the mistake of going for his weakness, his ears. She grabbed one and started to scratch it.  
  
A low growl, almost a purr, came for Inu yasha, "You know that is my soft spot." He said through heavy breaths.  
  
"I know but I can't help it. Their just so kaiwii. (= Cute =) But PLEASE! Don't stop."  
  
With that Inu yasha tore her skirt and bra off. He kissed her softly on the lips. Leading trails of hot kisses down her neck. He stopped to look deep into her eyes. He saw love. Not the kind of love he seen in his mothers eyes or kikiyo's eyes. He saw love in his K'gome's eyes. He kissed her between the breasts and he heard her gasp. He slowly move to one and bit it, massaging the other.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"How the hell could I love Inu yasha? Hello! Sango! He's Kagome's! 'But I do. I love Inu yasha'" Sango told herself.  
  
She was now wondering around the forest when she heard something. 'What's that?' She ran over. She came to a thick brush when she pushed it out of the way she saw him. 'Inu yasha and Kagome! What the hell are they doing that out here for! * Angry Look and Pause * Oh my! I'm not! I am! I'm jealous!' She was now angry and blushing.  
  
"KAGOME!"  
  
"What the hell was that!" screamed Inu yasha.  
  
"KAGOME! GET OVER HERE!" yelled Sango from the brush.  
  
Kagome got her shirt and skirt back on and went to her. "What?"  
  
"Kagome I have to talk to you." So they started walking till they were out of hearing and, "Kagome, I'm in love."  
  
"That's Great! Have you told Miroku yet?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Well why not. You should have told him first!"  
  
"I'm not in love with him."  
  
"Then Who?"  
  
"Inu yasha."  
  
"WHAT!!!!!!!!" Kagome was now screaming at her. "What the Hell! Why him. He's mine Damn it! Leave him the hell alone!"  
  
With that Sango was mad as hell. She didn't need to use words. She just smacked her. Then Kagome grabbed her hair, and the catfight was on. Sango took out her big boomerang and threw it at her. It hit her in the head and she was bleeding. Inu yasha who had been trying to figure out what the fuss was when he smelled blood. But it wasn't any old blood, 'K'gome.'  
  
When he got there what he saw shocked him. Sango was on top of Kagome beating her face into the ground. "SANGO! K'GOME! Are you all right? Speak to me. What did you do to her?"  
  
Now with an angry hanyou looking at her she tried the innocent approach, no dice. The denial routine, nope. Now she was just fed up, "Ok! I beat your little K'gome to the ground, but don't worry she be fine. If you listen to me and do what I say."  
  
Inu yasha feared for Kagome's safety but didn't know what to do, "Fine."  
  
"Good. Now hold your hands out." He did and she put prayer beads on him.  
  
"Damn you. You know I can't break these."  
  
"I know. This way I know that you can't get away." She then went and helped Kagome, then, tied her to a tree so if she came to she would see.  
  
"Now what do you want me to do?"  
  
"Oh, that's easy. Have sex with me."  
  
"WHAT! YOUR CRAZY AS HELL IF YOU THINK I'M GOING TO DO THAT WITH YOU!"  
  
"Well, why not. I don't think that Kagome want pay with her life."  
  
Inu yasha didn't know what to do. If he didn't do it Kagome would be gone, but if he did his first time would not be with kagome. "* Grrrrrrr * Fine." He could believe that he just agreed to that. He closed his eyes and tilted his head back. 'What the hell have I agreed to!' As he thought a tear rolled down his cheek, 'Kagome, I'm sorry and I love you!'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well! What do you think? R/R Plez. Ya know I love ya'll! (= ^. ~ =) 


	4. The hurt Kagome and Miroku

Chapter 4: The hurt Kagome and Miroku  
  
"'What have I agreed to? Inu yasha you're so stupid. If you hadn't met her you would be here right now. If you hadn't met her you wouldn't be hurting right now. But I love her. I couldn't live with out her.' K'gome, I love you! Please don't forget that."  
  
"Inu yasha SHUT UP! Now lets begin." Said Sango in a seductive voice. She walked over to Inu yasha and kissed him. But he didn't kiss back. "Damn you! You better kiss me if you want Kagome to live through the night." Inu yasha didn't want kagome to die so he kissed her. He could stand it. It was like kissing his mother.  
  
Sango started to take off his clothes, slowly. When she got to his pants, she paused. 'I shouldn't be doing this. He loves kagome and kagome lives him. NO! DO IT!' She slowly pulled his pants down. She was surprised at how large it was. She lightly brushed her lips over his tip. He shuddered at it. But it wasn't a good shudder like kagome makes. It was cold.  
  
Sango quickly took off her clothes. She traced his length with her finger. Then, kneeling, she took it in her mouth. Inu yasha could hardly stand it. This wasn't right. 'Sango's going to die if I get out of this.' Inu yasha was really hurting now. "SANGO STOP!"  
  
"Wait, that's not you. *Pause* Oh no. Miroku." Miroku saw the whole thing.  
  
"Sango how could you. I thought you love me. And as for you Inu yasha Forget about our friendship." Said a sad Monk as he ran away.  
  
"Miroku! Come back!" yelled Sango as she wrapped something around her.  
  
"Damn her! The least she could have done was take these beads off."  
  
"Inu yasha, I'll take them off of you." Came an angry voice.  
  
"K'gome!" he yelled as he ran to her, "your all right. Thank god."  
  
"Why the hell did you do that!"  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"You were going to have sex with my best friend!"  
  
"No! I wasn't she was the one who tied me up and tried to. Not me, I swear!"  
  
"Yeah! Sure! I heard you scream her name."  
  
"That wasn't me. That was the monk."  
  
"Oh yeah. Really. Like I'm going to believe that." Kagome was crying by this point.  
  
"K'gome I love you. She said that if I didn't do that she would kill you."  
  
"She wouldn't do that to me. All we had was a little catfight. Now untie me."  
  
Inu yasha did as she said, "Kagome, I do love you."  
  
Yeah right! Now go jack off. I'm going home!" said a very upset Kagome.  
  
"Wait Kagome." But she was already gone. Inu yasha lost his love for good. "NO! I've got to follow her." And with that her was off to find his K'gome.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Miroku was so upset that he didn't realize were he was running to. He was actually running straight into a nest of Naraku's insects. "Miroku stop!"  
  
Sango was to late he ran right into the nest. 'God let him be ok, please?'  
  
Miroku had been stung many time's but was still breathing. Before he lost consciousness he said "Sango, why?"  
  
Sango got him out of there in time but she needed Kagome's medicine for poison. 'God where is she when I need her?'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inu yasha had followed Kagome back to her time. Her mother, grandfather, and brother had all went to spend time with family when they got there. 'Thank goodness. I don't have to worry about them messing this up. "Kagome wait!"  
  
"NO! Why should I?"  
  
"Look I'm sorry but I really do love you."  
  
"If you loved me as much as you said you do then why did you try to do that with my7 best friend."  
  
"Because she was going to kill you. And I have news for you that wasn't your best friend. That was a puppet."  
  
"What? How?"  
  
I don't know but I have a feeling that Naraku is behind this."  
  
"I-Inu yasha. I'm-I'm sorry. I should have believed you."  
  
"Don't worry about it." With that Inu yasha kissed her softly on the lips and took her to the couch."  
  
"Inu yasha..."  
  
"Shhhhhh..."  
  
Inu yasha took her in his arms and kissed her again. He slowly massaged her back, as her unhooked her bra. (= Its fun to watch a guy do that trust me =) "K'gome, I love you. Please believe me when I say that."  
  
"I do." (= *Hint hint* for future chapters/stories =) She said with love in her eyes. "And do you love me?"  
  
"I do, with all my heart." And he slowly pulled her shirt and bra off and threw them on the floor. He kissed down her neck, to her collarbone, in between her beasts then to the right one. Taking it in his mouth and gently biting it, slowly massaging the other.  
  
"I-Inu yasha..." Was all kagome could say not even not even above a whisper.  
  
"Yeah?" he said just as quite.  
  
"Please take me." And with that Inu yasha took her in a passionate kiss.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Miroku please? Please talk to me."  
  
Miroku was finally coming to, "Get away from me. I want nothing more to do with you."  
  
"But... Miroku?"  
  
"NO! GET AWAY FROM ME!"  
  
Sango backed off, but stayed by his side hoping that Inu yasha and Kagome would be coming soon. 'What did I do?'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
O_o Cliffhanger. I'm good at those. R/R Please? Tell me what you think and give ideas people. Your lucky you got this chappie. My sister gave me the idea. 


	5. What did I do?

_Chapter 1**ORIGINAL**: Huh? _

Inu yasha and the gang were walking through the woods when a demon, yet again, tried to steal the shikon jewel. Inu yasha fought him off with no trouble but that wasn't the end of the gang's trouble.

"Inu yasha and Kagome have been acting quite weird here lately. It's like they actually care for _one__ another," said Shippo looking at Inu yasha and Kagome who were holding hands. _

"Well something happen between them, Shippo. Now they are actually civil towards one another." Said Miroku. "And if you want know something, I think that they did a lot more than what I seen?"

"What do you mean?" asked Shippo innocently.

"I mean that they," he was cut short by Sango hitting Miroku over the _head__ with a big __rock__. " What the hell was that for?" _

"You know very well what that was for!" screamed Sango.

" No I don't what was _it__ for!?" _

"Miroku, you can't be that dense, can you? Agh! Come on you were not going to tell this sweet little boy about that. He is way too young, for the way you would explain it anyway." Sango exclaimed.

"Oh come on, you know that I was just playing. Sweetie, Please?" Miroku said with puppy eyes drawing Sango close for a kiss.

"Well, ok. But for doing that no kiss, that is, unless you can catch me!" She yelled running away for Miroku.

Inu yasha and kagome were listening to the whole conversation. They look at each other smiling. When inu yasha seen an evil grin on kagome's face.

"You would dare!" he screamed.

"Oh wouldn't I? SIT!" she screamed and run off.

"KAGOME! I'm going to get you far that."

"Only if you catch me." Kagome added.

"Well I thing I going to go visit my friend that lives near here. You guy are freaking me out." Said Shippo heading in the other direction.

The sun was setting as the couples finally stopped their game. They lay there, watching the sunset. It was a beautiful arrangement of pinks, purples, and yellow's. Inu yasha wrapped his arm around kagome and Miroku did the same to Sango. The couples were looking at each other and as the sun set their lips touched. But Sango wasn't happy with the kiss as she had been so may time before. 'What is wrong with me?' Sango thought to herself as they all drifted of into peaceful slumber.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_  
Well what do you think of this chapter? I'm afraid it isn't as good as my other story. PLEZ! Read and Review! Chapter 2 is coming soon!

* * *

_

Chapter 1 **rewrite**: Huh?

Inuyasha and the gang are traveling across the countryside; demons attacking, Kagome screaming, Shippo hiding, Miroku groping, Sango slapping, and Inuyasha defeating the demon. Just a typical day for our band of hero's, little did they know though, their troubles would become far worse than that.

"Inuyasha and Kagome have been acting weird. They ain't themselves!" said Shippo.

"What do you mean, Shippo?" Sango asked smiling.

"Well, look!" Shippo exclaimed pointing to the two. Looking up Miroku and Sango saw that Inuyasha and kagome we're walking side bye side, holding hands.

"Well something happen between them, Shippo. Now they are actually civil towards one another now." Miroku explained. "And if you want know something, I think that they did a lot more than what I seen?"

"What do you mean?" asked Shippo innocently.

"I mean that they," he was cut short by Sango hitting Miroku over the head with a big rock. "What the hell was that for?"

"You know very well what that was for!" screamed Sango.

"I was merely trying to teach Shippo about the ways of life and the beautiful process that it takes."

"Miroku, you are not going to tell this sweet little boy about that. He is way too young," Sango exclaimed. "for the way you would explain it anyway."

"Oh come on, you know that I was just playing." He said with that smirk that he always has trying to draw Sango into a kiss.

"Well, ok. But for doing that no kiss, that is, unless you can catch me!" She yelled running away for Miroku.

Inuyasha and Kagome were listening to the whole conversation. They look at each other smiling. When Inuyasha seen an evil grin on Kagome's face.

"K'gome? What are you think?"

"Oh nothing." Kagome said doing the 'innocent-little-girl' pose. With out saying the words the mouthed sit boy.

"You wouldn't dare!" he screamed.

"Oh wouldn't I?!" she grinned evilly.

"K'gome, no! Please!?" Inuyasha pleaded holing his ear and running off.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome said sweetly, "Inu-chan, SIT BOY! SIT! SIT! SIT!

"KAGOME! I'm going to get you far that." Inuyasha growled between the dirt in his mouth.

"Only if you catch me." Kagome added running away with Sango as the two mean try to catch them.

"Well I think I going to go play for a little while. You guys are freaking me out." Shippo said heading in the other direction.

Gaining speed Inuyasha ran ahead jumping into trees and landing just in front of Kagome making her crash into him and they tumbled to the ground and rolling down a small hill, landing at the bottom laughing.

The sun was setting as the couples finally stopped their game. They lay there, watching the sunset. It was a beautiful arrangement of pinks, purples, and yellow's. Inuyasha wrapped his arm around Kagome and Miroku did the same to Sango. Miroku kissing Sango's neck leading trails to her ear and mouth but she wasn't enjoying them like she had before. 'What's wrong with me?' She thought to herself as she settled back on Miroku's shoulder and watched as the first star appeared.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ok this is the Rewrite. Please tell me which one is better. Yes they ain't that long but give me a break. This is my 2nd story I ever wrote and I don't wanna change it too much.


	6. Miroku, Believe Me!

Authors Note: Ok. This is the true Sango and Miroku chapter. Inu yasha and kagome come back from her time and tell the REAL Sa..., Well, I'm gonna let you find that out. Thankx for all the reviews.  
  
Chapter 6: "Miroku, Believe Me."  
  
Sango was really hurting. She couldn't figure out what she did. 'Damn! What could I have done? All I remember is Miroku and I lying in a field. Then me running after him. Well, I do feel a little weird.'  
  
Their silence was broke by Miroku, "What are you staring at wench."  
  
"Nothing." She said timidly.  
  
"You're staring at me."  
  
"So. I thought you like me doing that."  
  
"I used to."  
  
"Well, I still do."  
  
"Stop it! I don't want anything to do with you anymore! I just want to be left alone!"  
  
"Miroku...?"  
  
"WHAT!"  
  
"I... I really do..."  
  
"Let me guess, 'I really do love you!' Feh! You make me sick. Like I said, If you loved me you wouldn't have done that." He turned over so Sango would not see the tear that was falling down his cheek.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"MOM! Uh, we, uh...,"  
  
"No! You don't to explain. I know the whole story already. That worthless half- breed lead you on. Making you think that he loved you just so he could get in bed with you."  
  
"Now hold up," Inu yasha started, "First of all, I'm not a WORTHLESS half- breed. Second, I love Kagome with all my heart! I would do anything for her; I would even give my life to protect her. Third, I didn't just want to get IN BED with her, it was both our decision."  
  
"WOW, Inu yasha. That was so romantic, I love you."  
  
Kagome's mom seen that it was the truth, "Well, I only have one thing to say: YOU BETTER MARRY HER NOW!"  
  
"I was already planning on asking her!" Inu yasha realized what he had said and blushed madly.  
  
"OH INU YASHA! Yes I will! You don't even have to ask!"  
  
'Thank god!' "Kagome I love you."  
  
"I love you, too." And with that they were in a very passionate kiss again. Kagome's mother had left quite a while ago.  
  
When they broke, Kagome was the first to speak, "Inu yasha. We should be getting back to your time. We need to help Miroku and Sango. And tell them what you found out." After that, they got dressed and headed back.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"MIROKU! MIROKU! NOOOOOOOOO! MIROKU COME BACK!" Sango screamed out.  
  
"WHAT? WHAT? What's wrong?"  
  
Sango awoke with a startle, "I'm fine. WAIT! I thought you did care about me anymore." She said hopefully.  
  
"First of all, I never said I didn't care. Second, I just didn't want Kagome killing me for letting something happening to you. That is if she still cares."  
  
That hurt Sango and Miroku saw. A tear rolled down her face, "Oh, I'm sorry. I just thought...," she trailed off.  
  
"OH COME ON! Don't cry." He said getting up and crawling over to her. "You know that she will always care about you."  
  
That made her start to sob, "I'm not crying over that. It's because you..., you don't care."  
  
"Like I said I never said that."  
  
"You might as well have!"  
  
"Well I'm sorry I just was hurt by what you said."  
  
"Well, I'm sorry too."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
O.o Cliffy. I love doing that. Well tell me what you think, and give me some ideas if want me use them, that is. R/R Plez. 


	7. What's wrong with you two!

Authors Note: Thankx so much for all the reviews. I really didn't think I was that good of a writer, but I know better now. And I will keep writing as long as I keep getting reviews. Now, enough of my babbling, let's get on with the story.  
  
Chapter 7: What's wrong with you two!  
  
Inu yasha and Kagome were off back to his time. When they got there they went in search of Sango and Miroku.  
  
"Inu yasha, where could they be?"  
  
"Well, the way that monk was going was this way so, wait...," he said as the smell of Sango, Miroku, and poison hit his nose.  
  
"What! What is it?"  
  
"I think they are in danger."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Miroku started coughing and looking a lot paler. "Look. I know you want nothing more to do with me, but you have to let me help you. You're going to die if you don't, and..., and I don't want that."  
  
"'She really does care.' Why *cough* should I. *cough, cough*"  
  
"Look, either you let me or I'm going to force you to."  
  
"Feh!"  
  
"Alright! Then have it your way." This was all she said before she grabbed Miroku and pined him to the ground.  
  
Miroku looked up at her, "Get off me wench!"  
  
"Oh! Now I'm a wench! When just a few hours ago I was the love...," she felt tears coming on again, but fought them back, "love of your life." She finished in a soft voice.  
  
"Why do you keep reminding me of that?! I told you, I want nothing, Ok, N-O- T-H-I-N-G! NOTHING more to do with you, so just back off!"  
  
'Well I was put in my place. God please let him know how sorry I am for what ever I've done! Please?' She was now sobbing again.  
  
'God! I don't want her to cry. WAIT! NO! I don't want to love her anymore. I don't want to be hurt anymore. But she's so beautiful.' He thought as he tried to crawl over to her. "Please? Please don't cry? I can't stand it to see any woman cry. Please don't cry?"  
  
She found his word comforting and calmed down. Just then a twinge of pain shoot down his side, and went numb. 'I'm paralyzed. Kagome where are you when I need you.'  
  
"LOOK! Inu yasha. There they are! OH MY WORD! What happen to Miroku?"  
  
"He ran into a nest of Naraku's insects. Kagome please help him."  
  
"I don't now if I can. It's been quite awhile since he was stung."  
  
"Kagome I can't live without him!"  
  
"I know! I know! Let me see if I can help!"  
  
"Ok. But Please save him."  
  
"Ok, but Inu yasha you should tell her what happen while I take care of Miroku."  
  
"Fine but you better not get to close to me." Inu yasha said look in Sango's direction.  
  
"I won't."  
  
Inu yasha took Sango off a little ways and told her what happen and it was Naraku controlling her or a puppet, while Kagome got Miroku felling better.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*hours later*  
  
"*yawn* Oh! I'm felling much better! Kagome, Where is Inu yasha? I have some thing to talk to him about!" Miroku said in a half angry, half mischievous voice.  
  
"Miroku! You're still too weak to be up walking around. Go back to...," she was cut off by Inu yasha.  
  
"I'm here monk. What do you have to say to me?"  
  
"You need to stay off of Sango."  
  
"Why? I thought you didn't want anything more to do with her."  
  
Sango walked up to Inu yasha, "What's wrong hon? Is that damn monk giving you any trouble? Because I feel like killing someone!"  
  
"'Damn. She's good!' No. Me and him were just talking, that's all sweetheart."  
  
"'Hon! Sweetheart! Now they can't be going out because he has Kagome. Don't he?' Now wait one minute! I thought that you and Kagome were going out."  
  
"Yeah were are," added Kagome, "but we agreed. Sango could be Inu yasha second mate."  
  
"You're kidding, right? Sango? Inu yasha? Please? Tell me you're kidding?"  
  
And all together they said, "Nope!"  
  
A hurt Monk went back into the hut. "So, do you guy's want to go get a bath?" Inu yasha asked.  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
"Well, let's go then." When they were a out of hearing Inu yasha asked, "So do you think our plan is working?"  
  
"Oh, most definitely."  
  
"Yeah, but I feel sorry for doing that. He doesn't disserve it."  
  
"Now you know how hard it was for me to do it to Inu yasha."  
  
"What?! You did that to me? Why!"  
  
"Because you wouldn't tell me how you really felt."  
  
"OH."  
  
They just sat back and talked and laughed but Sango was starting to feel weird again. 'I do love Inu yasha!'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
O.o Cliffy. I really need to stop doing that but I can't think of any thing to write. But I'm going to try to make this my last or one of the last cliffy's. R/R Plez? 


	8. Not Again!

Authors Note: Sorry it took so long with this chappie. I've really been busy. But everything is worked out. I think I'm going to give you a little summary. Well in this Chappie Sango does try to rape inu yasha again but dose not get away with it. Kagome notices something about Sango and the race is on to..., to find out the rest your gonna have to read. R/R and enjoy.  
  
Chapter 8: Not again!  
  
Inu yasha and Kagome were sitting by one another talking and laughing. When Sango came over and gave Inu yasha a really passionate kiss.  
  
"What the hell do you think your doing!" Kagome sternly said to her.  
  
"I told you that I'm in love with him. And when I'm around him I can't control myself." Said Sango as she gave him another passionate kiss.  
  
"Look, if you wait here, I'll be back and we can finish, ok?" said Inu yasha trying to get away.  
  
"Ok?" was Sango's lustful reply.  
  
Inu yasha and Kagome went a little ways into the forest and talked about what could be wrong with Sango.  
  
"Now we know that it is Naraku. And when she is over with this she can't remember what she has done. What could Naraku have done to her for her to do all that and not remember what she has done." Kagome said concerned.  
  
"Well, remember when we first meet, that woman who controlled young women with hair. Well, maybe it's her again."  
  
"Yeah, but when they awoke they remembered what they had done. Yes not to the full existence but they still remembered."  
  
"You forget, Kagome, Naraku is behind this. I can feel it."  
  
"Now that you mention it, I do feel a jewel shard over that way. In fact it's a lot of them and they are coming this way really fast. Inu yasha it's...," she was cut off when she notices Sango running full speed towards where she felt the Jewel shard. "Inu yasha?"  
  
"I'm already on it. Hop on!"  
  
They raced full speed to catch up with Sango when Kagome notice where they where going. "Inu yasha, we're going back to the village."  
  
"What village. There's no village over here."  
  
"Yes there is. It's the village where we first met. Please hurry."  
  
Inu yasha speeded up and got to the village right after Sango. "Where is she?"  
  
"I'm up here Inu yasha!"  
  
"Sango get down here. Inu yasha and I have to...," Kagome was hit with an arrow.  
  
'Where did that arrow...,' Inu yasha thoughts where cut off by something he saw. 'Kikiyo!'  
  
"What's wrong Inu yasha, is it you are not pleased to see that I am still alive. That is thanks to Naraku." Said Kikiyo as she walked up to Inu yasha.  
  
"KIKYO! Why? Why Kagome! Why not me? Like you did the last time."  
  
"What is wrong Inu yasha? You should be happy that she got rid of Kagome for you. Now we can be together." Sango replied in a seductive voice.  
  
'Damn! What am I gonna do.' Inu yasha looked over at Kagome and saw her getting up. She started to fall but Inu yasha rushed over and caught her.  
  
"Inu- Inu yasha..., I don't want you worry about me I'll be fine. Fight- fight them. Save Sango. Please."  
  
"I will. But you do me something, don't die. Stay with me."  
  
"O-ok."  
  
Inu yasha laid Kagome on the ground and wrapped her up in his kimono. (I'm not sure what it is called so plez, if someone knows, tell me.) And turned around to a dead Kikiyo, and a controlled Sango. "NARAKU! I know that you are somewhere, I can smell you. Come out and face me. That is if you're not scared. Damn you Naraku! Get out here!"  
  
"Inu yasha, is it that you are not pleased with my creations. I brought the love of your life back and gave you one more. If I were you, I would be very pleased."  
  
"I'm in love with Kagome! Not with a dead witch and a seductive wench. Sango is Miroku's! And the Kikiyo that I fell in love with is dead. This is just a dead witch. Now Let Sango go from whatever spell you have her under and Let Kikiyo go to the heavens."  
  
"Now I feel that you aren't pleased with me. Did I touch a sore spot? Or is that you still have feelings for Kikiyo?"  
  
"Naraku, you're messing with force you can't deal with. Now let them go and fight me like the HALF-DEMON you are!" Naraku gave him a glare, "Oh, did I touch a soft spot?" Inu yasha took the Tetseiga from it sheath and lunged at Naraku. He dogged it. The battle went on like that till Naraku made the mistake of turning his back and Inu yasha sliced him in half only to find that it was a puppet. Kikiyo was also a puppet but Sango was under some spell and was out of it now. Purple smoke came from her mouth and nose. Inu yasha picked her up and then Kagome and carried them back to the village where Miroku was, not knowing that a pair of warm chestnut colored eyes saw the whole battle.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sorry I left it at another cliffy like that. I will try to stop doing that. Well I have one question, WHAT DOES OOC MEAN!!!! Someone please tell me. I'm tried of wracking my brain for it. Well R/R Plez! And try to guess who saw the fight. 


	9. Sango I'm Sorry!

Authors Note:  
  
Ok, Ok! I've decided to be nice. I got this chapter done a little early so I decided to post it. For warned, I don't know how long the next chapter will take. But it will be up soon!  
  
Well, Neko-Chan guessed right. It was Miroku. So, since someone got it right, I'm gonna give you a summary of this chapter. And I'll do that from now on. I'll ask a question and if someone gets it right I'll either do 1 of 3 things:  
  
Use some of their ideas in my next chapter (if they give me any)  
  
Give everyone a short summary  
  
And...  
  
I will give them credit in the following Chapter!  
  
So..., if you want to be mention in a story, try to answer my question(s)! And I will also tell other's to read any of your stories that you have written!  
  
In this chapter, Miroku saw what happen in the battle. And he realizes that, yes, he still love's Sango. But he made such a fuss over them not being together anymore. Will he be able to tell her? Well, read and find out.  
  
Well, I'm gonna stop babbling and get on with the story.  
Chapter 9: Sango I'm Sorry!  
  
'That is what has been wrong with her?! God! I made her cry over something Naraku did! I fell horrible.' Miroku thought to himself. 'WAIT! I've got to get back before they do!' Miroku was off running as fast as he could, arriving just before Inu yasha did.  
  
"Miroku! Help!" Inu yasha screamed.  
  
"Oh my! What happen?"  
  
"I'll tell you later just help!"  
  
"Well first, that arrow in Kagome has to come out. Then go find Toro Root, that will bring Sango to!"  
  
"OK, the arrow is out, and I'm on the Toro Root!" With that Inu yasha was off in search of the root.  
  
"Ohhhhhhhhh! What happen to me?" Kagome asked crying out in pain.  
  
"You were shoot with an arrow."  
  
"MIROKU! Wait, where's Inu yasha?"  
  
"I'm right here!" Inu yasha said running into camp. He ran up to her and hugged her. "K'gome! Thank God your alright."  
  
"I'm fine, but what about Sango?"  
  
"Oh yeah, Miroku, here is that root that you asked for."  
  
"Thanks. Now get some water and some fire wood."  
  
"Well the water is beside you, but I will go get more wood," said Inu yasha as he ran into the forest. Miroku got a bowl and mixed a little bit of water, mashed Toro Root, and some other herbs.  
  
"So, you did learn something from me showing you guy's my treatments." Kagome said teasingly.  
  
"Yeah, I paid attention to that one."  
  
"Why? You normally don't pay attention to any of them."  
  
"Well I thought it might come in handy."  
  
"Just in case something like this happen?"  
  
"No. From a girl fainting at how long I am." As Miroku said that kagome fell over (anime style). Miroku had given a smile and went over to Sango. He had Sango drink some of what he had made. And she came to in an instant.  
  
"Oh, Miroku! Thanks," was Sango's sheepish reply.  
  
"No prob?" Miroku didn't understand why she was being so shy. Then it hit him, 'DUH! She remembers some of what she had done.' "Sango...,"  
  
"NO!" She screamed as Inu yasha entered the camp. She ran with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Did I miss something?" was Inu yasha's stupid reply.  
  
"WELL! DON'T JUST SIT THERE! GO AFTER HER!" Kagome screamed at Miroku.  
  
"Feh!"  
  
"Now one pickin' minute! That is how I almost lost Kagome! Now you go the hell after her or I'm going to kill you. I know for a fact you still love her. I mean you two are aroused every time you around each other. Now go get your mate...., err..., woman!" Inu yasha screamed at Miroku.  
  
Miroku was terrified. So he did as Inu yasha told. He did not wish to get sliced in half.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well what do you think? The next chappie will be up soon. Well here's another question:  
  
Will Miroku find Sango...  
  
In a big ditch with a broken leg  
  
In front of a huge demon and don't have her weapons  
  
Naked in a hot spring trying to relax  
  
Give your answer along with some ideas. (if you want, if not that's ok!) (= ^__^ =) 


	10. She's a goddess! Miroku! Help Me!

Authors Note:  
  
Ok! Many people got it right! I'm telling you. I don't think that I'll be able to keep up with the demand. Well here are the people who got it right! Everything in " " are what the person wrote!  
Alex- "naked in a hot spring tryin to realx! :) Duh! ~.^"  
  
.......... Well, he hasn't got any stories but he still gets credit. Keep with him though. He might get some stories up!  
Crazyinulover- "Naked in a hot spring with a demon in front but she doesn't realize it O.~"  
  
.......... Does have some stories. 3 of them. I do suggest that you read them!  
Kaoru Himura- "hey!, really nice from you to put the chappi! thank you so much ! I was so bored Ia needed something good to read and that was when your fic came into scene.it's good to know that they are still alive, and well I think that he will find her in the hot spring ( after al it is rated R) and I don't only guess he will find her there , it will also be nice!  
  
see ya!  
  
Kaoru!"  
  
.......... Well, she hasn't got any stories but she still gets credit.  
Kurayami Ryuu- "Luv the fic! I would vote for the hot spring option, personally ;) My friend also sugjests adding the big demon option to that :)"  
  
.......... She isn't a member but she still gets credit!  
Sliver- "I think naked in a hot spring trying to relax. HAHA! Like your story."  
  
.......... Isn't a member but she still gets credit!  
Neko-Chan- "DUDE I WAS RIGHT! ok answer to the question:  
  
he should find her in front of a huge demon and doesnt have her weapons! miroku will "risk" his life to save her. then she'll be like NO and he will fall to the ground once the big mean demon is dead. she will be like MIROKU! and run over to him. he will say "Sango. i need to tell you something." "yes miroku" "I.love.you" then he faints and she's all like NO b/c she thinks he is dead. but no worries he isnt just very bad injuries. when he comes to sango will be there and say "i love you too." THE END! jkjk ok the end of my review!. man this is a LONG review. well cant wait for the next chappie!"  
  
.......... Well..., he's half right. Soooooo, he gets HALF credit! ^.~  
  
Ok, enough of my babbling, ON WITH THE FIC!!!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 10: "My God! She's a goddess!" "Miroku, Help Me! "  
  
Miroku walked through the forest, thinking of a way to tell Sango that he was sorry. "I know..., 'Sango, I'm sorry. I now know that you were under Naraku's control. Please? I love you! Please take me back?' Who the hell am I trying to kid. She's not going to take me back. Not after that big fuss." He walked to a clearing in the forest where he saw a hot spring; "I think that a hot bath will do me some good right now." He got undressed (Ohhhhhhhhh... sexy!) and leaned up against a bolder, letting out a sigh. Then he heard a female voice coming from the other side.  
  
"Miroku, why? Why did you push me away? Then try to act like nothing happen? How could you do that? I love you, don't you love me?" It was Sango.  
  
'My god! She's a goddess!' Miroku thought as he slid down from where he was. 'Ok Miroku! This is your big chance! So DON'T BLOW IT!!!' he screamed at himself.  
  
"Oh no!" Sango started, "MIROKU, INU YASHA, SOMEONE HELP!!!!! 'Man, where could they be when I need one of them! They're always here when I don't!'  
  
Miroku Looked and there was a demon that had Sango in his arms. The thing was trying to kiss her. "OH NO YOU DON'T! Not when I'm around to anything about it!"  
  
"Miroku! Thank God! Now do you mind, KILL HIM AND GET ME DOWNFROM HERE!"  
  
"Fine! Just stop yelling! Now for you, put my woman down and you won't get hurt!"  
  
"Your woman! Ha! She's mine now! I think that she would make a good mate!"  
  
"I DON'T WANT TO BE 'YOUR' MATE! I WANT TO HIS!" screamed Sango pointing to Miroku.  
  
"'She wants to be mine!' Ok, now drop her!"  
  
"Fine, I'll deal with you first. As for you," he said looking at Sango, "you stay here!" With that he knocked her out cold.  
  
"SANGO!" Miroku screamed then he took off his prayer beads and sucked the demon it the wind tunnel. He ran over to sango, wrapped the outer of his rob around her, put the rest of his clothing on himself, picked her up and headed back to the village.  
  
As he headed towards the village Sango begin to wake up, ' Where, where am I?' Miroku notices that she is now awake and he stops setting her on the ground.  
  
"Are you Ok?" Miroku asks concerned.  
  
"Yeah, I think so. But my head hurts a little."  
  
"You stay here I'll be back," said Miroku running off into the forest but returning a short time later, "Ok I got some fire wood. You and me are going to stay here tonight. I don't really want you to move too much for a little while."  
  
"Miroku, I'm fine, really!" Sango exclaimed. But Miroku wouldn't have it.  
  
"No. You're staying here for tonight. I don't...," Miroku realized what he was about to say, "I don't want to lose you."  
  
"I don't want to leave you. You've just hurt me so many times, feeling on those other girls and everything."  
  
"You did the same thing. And with Inu yasha none the less."  
  
"Look! I was under Naraku's...," she was not able to finish for Miroku had pressed his lips against hers. She was shocked for a moment then her eye's fluttered shut. When they parted they just looked into each other's eyes. "Miroku..."  
  
"Shhhhhh!" Miroku had pulled her near, putting his arm around her. "Sango, my love. Those other girls mean nothing to me. If I lost you, I couldn't live. You're the air I breathe. You're the water I drink. You're my whole world, if I lost you, that world would shatter. Sango, I love you"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
OK! This one took a while. But it's up! * YEAH * ^_^ Ok, the question,  
  
Will Miroku and Sango...  
  
a) Have sex and Inu yasha and kagome catch them  
  
b) The demon come back and tries to kill them  
  
c) Inu yasha and Kagome get the next chapter  
  
Ok give answers and ideas (if you want ^_^) 


	11. The Lust In Their Eyes

Authors Note:  
  
Marshmallow_eater   
  
"NOT to sound Nasty,"well this is a R rated story"  
  
so meke them Have SEX !! ^_^  
  
PS- I love MARSHMALLOWS, "inside JOKE" ^_^"  
Araki-chan  
  
"My choice is: A!  
  
A  
  
Please?!"  
Gary Thunder   
  
"A or C. How could the demon possibly come back? Oh, and a really nice story throughout."  
Neko-Chan  
  
"you silly im a girl ::starts to giggle:: hmm ponder ponder. choice b would be predictable choice a would be a riot and choice c would perfecto so i choose ::drum roll for dramatic effect:: A AND C!! ::does little peace sign:: V for victory! ya baby!!"  
fewmage (fewmage@yahoo.com)  
  
" i vote for A and make it funny"  
AZTECDRAGON DEMON (Aztec223@msn.com)   
  
" i think it should be a. good story please continue and update soon."  
Miroku the leacher Rulez  
  
"is it a? huh? cause that would be soo cool you should let them have SEX! Miroku and Sango make shuch a cute couple! well any ways your story is soo cool I cant wait till you put up the next chappie!"  
I'm telling you guys, I don't think I gonna be able to keep up with you. And I think y'all know me to well. Ok, on with the story!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 11: The lust in their eyes  
  
"Sango, I love you." Miroku said. His voice laced with passion, lust, and love. He pulled her close giving her a gentle, yet, firm kiss on the lips. He soon left them, swollen and hot, to lead a trail of steaming kiss along her jaw line, to her cheek bone, and to her ear. He nipped at it, knowing that it was one of her weak points. Then slowly pulling off the outer part of his robe on her, he lead hot kisses down her neck, to her collarbone, and the middle of her breasts.  
  
She moaned out in pleasure, "Miroku... please... no... I love it!" Knowing what she meant he took off the clothing that he had on and continued from where he left off. He made his way down her stomach, to her navel. He paused for a moment, biting at the soft flesh there, once and a while dipping his tongue in. He slowly made his way back up to her breasts. He took one of her hardened peaks into his mouth, taking the other in his hand massaging it as he bit the other. Then licking it, as if to apologize. 'My god! I never knew he was this good! Please! Please don't let him stop.' Sango thought to herself. Just then she gasped for Miroku had made his way to her inner thigh.  
  
He made his way up her thigh, then taking her into his mouth yet again. He flicked his tongue a crossed a nub of wonderful nerves, ocuasually inserting his tongue. She let out a louder moan this time.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inu yasha's ears twitched (*Twitch twitch* MUST TOUCH EARS!!! *twitch twitch*) and he glared into the forest. "Kagome, come with me."  
  
"Why? What's wrong, Inu yasha?"  
  
"Just come with me." Inu yasha said with a smirk on his face. Kagome gave him a weird look but did as he said. She hoped on his back on they were off.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Miroku came back to Sango's mouth and kissed her. She looked at him, "Ok wise guy, its my turn." She pushed him off her and onto his back. She kissed him and kissed him down his neck, across his collarbone, and down his well-built chest. She pulled up to look into his chestnut colored eyes. 'Their so warm and loving.' As she looked at him she was tracing his muscles. He closed his eyes and let out a groan. She smiled, but it was an evil smile. She looked over her shoulder at his length. 'He's so long. Is it all going to fit? Well, only one way to find out.' She moved to his shaft, taking it in her mouth.  
  
She cupped what wouldn't fit in her mouth in her hands and began a slow rhythm. He squeezed his eyes shut even tighter at the sweet friction. She quickened her pace and deep throated him. And she too, came back to his lips and kissed him. "I'm ready Miroku."  
  
He turned her over gently and positioned himself between her legs, "Are you sure you want to do this?"  
  
"Yes." Was Sango's lustful reply. Miroku slowly inserted himself, letting Sango adjust to him inside of her. When he was sure he wasn't hurting her, he started a steady rhythm. "Har-har-harrrddddeeerrrr... fast-fast-faster!" she screamed. She leaned up wrapping her arms around neck and legs around his waist, rocking with him. Miroku thrust into her as hard and fast as he could. There was sweat dripping off their bodies. They glistened in the light of the moon. Soon they both climaxed as Miroku collapsed on top of Sango. He was in sure bliss right now. He rolled over and took Sango in his arms, "Sango, I love you."  
  
"I love you too, my Miroku." And they both soon fell into peaceful slumber, not knowing that two sets of eyes had watched the entire event.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When morning came Miroku and Sango got back to the camp before Inu yasha and kagome had gotten up. They both got dressed and headed back to where the campfire was to make breakfast. Miroku glance over at Inu yasha and Kagome, they where lying next to one another. 'They are a very cute couple.'  
  
Inu yasha was the first to awaken, "*Yawn* Ohhh, it feels like I've sleep on a rock," Inu yasha said looking down at where he had slept the night. He saw a medium sized pebble, picked it up, and threw it to the side. "Well, there went a good nights sleep." With Inu yasha making so much noise, he woke kagome up, "Inu yasha? Come, go back to sleep." Yawning she got up. After breakfast Inu yasha remembered what he had seen the previous night and had to comment on it, "SO! Where were you two last night? We didn't see you two come back."  
  
Miroku and Sango looked at one another and blushed. "We...uh, we were..." Miroku started.  
  
"I was trying to relax in a hot spring when a demon tried to attack me. Miroku killed it and we just stayed out there. 'Cause Miroku was afraid to move me." Sango finished.  
  
Inu yasha smirked, "UH HUH! Yeeeeaaaaahhhhh Riiiigggghhhtttt! I know what you two were doing, you were...."  
  
"SIT BOY! SIT! SIT! SIT!" Kagome interrupted him before he could finish, and Inu yasha came flying down become more acquainted with the dirt. "Sorry about that, Inu yasha thought that you two were in trouble so me and him went to help you and we kinda seen what you two did."  
  
Miroku and Sango blushed even more. "Ho-ho-how m-m-much did you se-se-see," Miroku stuttered. 'Being as perverted as he is, he sure seem embarrassed about this,' Sango thought to herself.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ok, I'm stopping there. It's late (1:30 to be exact) and I'm tired. So plez R/R. And I hope you liked it. No question this time. Just tell me what you would like to happen in the next chapter! Peace, I'm out! 


End file.
